ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
All in the Family (681)
}} Haley explains her reticence for revealing secrets outside of her blood relations. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * An Elderly Woman Transcript Haley and Elan flee out the back of the cartographer's tent. Elan: I don't understand, Haley. Why can't we just ask Roy to help us find your dad? Haley: It's...it's complicated. Elan: Oh! I get it. Haley: You do? Elan: Sure. People tell me things are complicated when they won't like what they'll hear if they tell me out loud. Haley: *sigh* Yeah, that's pretty much it... Haley: Look, I'm as dedicated to this lich-and-gate thing as anyone. I don't get to live happily ever after with my hunk of bardic love and a substantial profit margin unless we save the world. Haley: But let's fact it, I've given Roy reason to question my commitment to the team before, and he has enough on his plate with Belkar. Haley: The bottom line is, I'm not telling Roy because I don't want him thinking I'm gonna skip out to go find my dad just because we're on the same continent. Elan: So, you're not going to go find him? Haley: Of course I am, but not until after all of this. Haley: Now that we're finally back on track, I need to focus on the goal. Haley: My dad's done hard time before, he'll be OK. Assuming he's even still in jail, if the kingdom went belly up. Elan: So...why can't you just tell Roy everything you just told me? I'm sure he'd understand. Haley: I've just barely gotten a grip on being honest with YOU, baby. Being honest with everyone is still on my personal To-Do list. Haley: Let me ask you this: When you were little, how did your mom teach you to treat new people? Elan: She said to welcome them with a smile and be friendly and open, and they would see what a decent and caring person I was. Haley: Right, because she was a waitress. Her income was directly tied to how welcome she could make the people who sat at her table feel. Haley: My dad? Raised me a little differently. Flashback to young Haley and her father Elderly Woman: What a sweet little girl! Did your Mommy make that dress for you? Young Haley: No, my Mommy went to heaven last year. Ian: Young lady, don't you EVER tell other people anything true about yourself ever again! Ian: What if she used that information against you later? You can't trust anyone but family, Pumpkin. Back to the present Haley: He taught me that the best way to protect myself from my enemies is to keep them guessing— Haley: —and that everyone was a potential enemy. Haley: A lesson that I think I took a little too much to heart, really...I almost missed my chance to be with you because of it. Haley: But the main thing is, he wouldn't want me to bring anyone else in on rescuing him—especially not law-and-order types like Roy or Durkon. Elan: But what about me? Haley: You're more "our people" than they are. Plus, you're my boyfriend, which is like family. Elan: Hooray! It's exciting being part of a family where they DON'T try to frame you for murder! Haley: Oooo, I probably shouldn't tell you about Cousin Sheila, then... Trivia * Elan's line in the last panel refers to when Nale framed him for murder in Cliffport by switching places with him. * Haley's Cousin Sheila tried to frame her for murder. * Ian Starshine first appeared in #93, but this is only his third appearance. External Links * 681}} View the comic * link|6983287}} View the discussion thread Category:To Girard's Gate